Gentle Kisses
by aiupenn
Summary: Christmastime brings back bad memories for Ranpo. Dazai wants to start creating better ones.


Ranpo couldn't hide the bad mood he was nursing, as badly as he wanted to. It showed in the little ways: how he didn't react quite as swiftly to praise and treats, how he stared out the window just a little longer, and his tendency to hesitate before snapping open his glasses on a case. He knew all these things, but he couldn't do a thing about it. He just had to huddle down and act as best he could that nothing was wrong, because nothing was. Not really. It was just a sting of an old wound becoming sharper in the winter air.

If he was in better spirits, he might've noticed how the café nearby was baking a strawberry pastry this morning, or how he had worn horribly unsuitable shoes for the deep snowfall last night. Or, more importantly, he would've noticed that Osamu was making a snowball before it was too late.

It wasn't til it smacked him straight in the back and caused him to stumble forward that he even realized that Osamu had put designs on such an all out attack. Of course, not to be outwitted even in such a state, Ranpo hunched his shoulders down and remained that way, adding a small quiver for effect.

"Ranpo~~" Osamu cooed and his footsteps grew closer.

He probably didn't believe for a second that Ranpo was actually hurt or offended, but Ranpo was thankful he'd play along. As soon as he heard a step crunch just a little too close, Ranpo bent down, scooped up a sorry excuse for a snowball, and lodged it right at Osamu's head. Owing to his eyes still being closed, he thought he'd miss, but his aim was a little better than he thought. There was a satisfying puff as the snowball exploded and his boyfriend let out a muffled cry.

Perhaps he had managed to trick him after all, which made Ranpo feel a pang of... joy? Guilt? He wasn't entirely sure. It just felt nice that intelligent Osamu, one step ahead of everyone, fretted enough over his well-being that he'd take him so seriously.

"Oh~ I wish you hadn't done that," Osamu said the threat in such a sing-song tone, that Ranpo almost failed to react in time to avoid the next snowball thrown his way.

It was a quick fight, but a violent one. It might've lasted all of ten minutes, but it felt like 100 snowballs had been launched in all that time. By the that point, they were soaked through and honestly, Ranpo was cold and the tears of laughter were freezing to his cheeks. So, he pounced.

Osamu didn't squeal, unfortunately, but there was a satisfying whoosh of air as they hit the ground together, Ranpo on top. He let his eyes slide open just a bit, a slight smile quirking his lips. "I win," he said, bursting with pride.

Shouldn't have said it, though, because the next moment he was the one pinned down with Dazai's wolfish grin taking his breath away above him. "Oh really?" Dazai said, feigning boredom with the whole affair.

Ranpo hummed at this, trailing his finger up Osamu's spine. This earned him a satisfying shiver. "Really," he purred, then shoved a handful of snow down the back of his shirt. Osamu's eyes went wide and he rolled right off of him. Ranpo sat up as if he'd just awoken from a long nap and was surprised to see Osamu there at all, as if teasing his boyfriend was no big deal.

Osamu lay spread-eagle in the snow, looking ready to make a snow angel and breathing hard. "Oh dear... Now we'll have to get changed~" he said, sending another smile Ranpo's way.

"Dazai!"

The yell shattered all the ease in the air as they both realized at the same time that they were supposed to be at the office by now. Ranpo locked eyes with his boyfriend, and they sprung up, racing up the stairs and straight up into their apartment, followed by angry shouts the whole way. The door was safely closed (and locked), but they still went the extra mile of picking up the lightest furniture and jamming it up against the door.

A fist pounded on the door before another angry roar, "Dazai! Open up!"

"Hush, Kunikida! You'll wake the neighbors," Osamu said with practiced ease. This was something of a habit of their's now. It didn't do good things to the ADA's profits when the two laziest members got in a relationship, not that Ranpo felt any guilt about that.

He shook his head, and started peeling off his sopping wet clothes without much further thought, crossing the room to turn on the heater. He heard Osamu go off to the bedroom to do the same. By the time Osamu reemerged, relieved of his clothes, Ranpo had made up quite the pile of pillows and blankets (and plenty of sweet snacks) in front of the heater. He settled down to it as close as possible, hoping his binder might somehow dry out before he caught cold.

Osamu wasted no time in cuddling up next to him, pulling him into a sideways hug despite a slight whine from Ranpo. "I'm wet," he protested half-heartedly, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Mr. Dazai?" a timid voice carried through the door-Atsushi's, "Um... I think Kunikida might kill us both if you don't come into work today."

Neither one said anything, Osamu just nuzzled into the space between his boyfriend's neck and collarbone, warming it with his breath. Ranpo couldn't help but smile and let his head rest on top of Osamu's. He let his eyes slide open just a slit to see where Osamu's fingers touched his thigh, relishing in the feelings of it all. All the warmth and closeness. The softness...

"Merry Christmas, " Osamu mumbled into his skin, and this made Ranpo freeze. Osamu waited a beat, then continued, "But you don't really care for Christmas, do you?"

Ranpo's breath snagged, although it shouldn't have. This may be their first Christmas as a couple, but not only was it fairly public knowledge the time of year his parents had died, his boyfriend was Osamu Dazai. He shouldn't have expected anything less.

Ranpo tried in vain to stop the hiss of a sigh that slipped between his lips. Osamu waited a moment, to let that sound hang in the air.

"I suppose that means you didn't get me a gift, then," Osamu said, his voice falsely whiny. It was tinged with something deeper. Almost a comforting sound.

Ranpo knew it was meant light-heartedly, but still... He reached into the cookie box next to him and extended the treat to Osamu, who took it far more gratefully than he should have. He ate the cookie like it was the most valuable thing in the world.

"I got you something," Osamu said, and Ranpo almost wanted to object before his boyfriend leaned up. He planted the gentlest kiss on Ranpo's cheek, causing him to blush just from the pure sweetness of it.

This was clearly more of a reaction than Osamu was expecting because Ranpo could feel him smile against his cheek. Without hesitation, he gave another, equally soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Ranpo let out a relieved sigh and leaned on his boyfriend's bare chest, grateful to hear his soft heartbeat there. Something in him eased and relaxed and he opened his eyes to stare out into the world. It suddenly felt very empty, but not in a bad way. More like, he and Osamu were the only things to exist and that would be more than enough to sustain him for the rest of his days. He let himself sink into the feeling.

"I could like it..." he started.

Osamu didn't say anything, but Ranpo could hear him hold his breath for a moment, waiting for him to continue.

"If every Christmas was like this, I could like it." Ranpo let the implication hang in the air.

He received another gentle kiss from Osamu on top of his head, so soft, he could barely feel the pressure. "I suppose I'll have to be around to make sure they are, then," he said with an air of finality that made Ranpo's eyes well up.

His voice cracked. "Yes. I suppose you will."

* * *

Comments and critique always appreciated.


End file.
